Dad's Army (2016 Film)
Dad's Army is a 2016 British film based on the BBC sitcom Dad's Army. Directed by Oliver Parker, the film was released on 5th February 2016 in the United Kingdom by Universal Pictures. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United Kingdom on 13th June 2016. Plot Summary The film is set during 1944, with the end of the Second World War in sight. In Walmington-on-Sea, Captain Mainwaring's Home Guard suffers from a lack of confidence, lack of usefulness and plenty of low motivation. This is until a glamorous journalist, Rose Winters arrives to cover a report on the platoon's exploits and activities, including patroling a base in Devon. All the men are riled up with her presence, especially Captain Mainwaring and Sergeant Wilson, causing a stir with the townsfolk, especially the platoon's wives. Meanwhile, MI5 have discovered a radio signal transmitted from Walmington towards Berlin, apparently the work of a spy. This gives the Home Guard a chance to make a real presence in the war, so the platoon try to catch the spy. Rose informs the platoon that Sergeant Wilson is the spy. Mainwaring believes her and arrests Wilson. Meanwhile, Godfrey's sisters have investigative evidence that Rose, who has recorded the information that the base set at Dover is a dummy one for German planes, is the foreign agent among them. The platoon and their army wives rally to stop Winters and they engage in cross-fire with a German U-boat and a bunch of Wehrmacht soldiers helping Winters to escape. The U-boat flees without Winters and Mainwaring hands her over to MI5. The troop then parade through Walmington, having fought off the Nazis and are congratulated by Colonel Theakes. Mainwaring and Wilson explain that they "had their suspicions" about Rose, although they never actually did. Theakes then congratulates them further by telling them that they have played a massive part in the war effort, which they had. Dad'sArmy2015FilmCast.jpg|The Platoon Movie(2016).jpg Movie(2016)11.jpg|Camouflage RoseWinters2.jpg|Rose Winters IanLavenderandMarkGatiss.jpg|Ian Lavender returns TheFilmPlatoon.jpg|The end parade PlatoonPhotoMovie.jpg|The Platoon Dad'sArmy2016MoviePoster.jpg|Don't Panic! Mrs.PikeandDaphne.jpg Cast *Toby Jones as Captain Mainwaring *Bill Nighy as Sergeant Wilson *Tom Courtenay as Lance-Corporal Jones *Bill Paterson as Private Frazer *Daniel Mays as Private Walker *Michael Gambon as Private Godfrey *Blake Harrison as Private Pike *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Rose Winters *Mark Gatiss as Colonel Theakes *Martin Savage as Warden Hodges * Frank Williams as the Vicar *Sarah Lancashire as Mrs. Pike *Alison Steadman as Mrs. Fox *Emily Atack as Daphne *Annette Crosbie as Cissy Godfrey *Julia Foster as Dolly Godfrey *Felicity Montagu as Mrs. Mainwaring *Michael Heath as Colonel Keunzer *Ian Lavender as Brigadier Pritchard *Holli Dempsey as Vera Shilton *Oliver Tobias as Canaris *Jacqueline Tong as Mrs. Todd *Russell Balogh as Lundt *Neil Broome as Platoon *Philip Gascoyne as Platoon *Harry Knight as Platoon *Stewart Short as Platoon *Mark Warner as German Captain *Patricia Winker as Train passenger/ Passerby *Clare Crowther as ATS Girl *Rebecca Rosenberg as ATS Girl *Katherine Farmworth as ATS Girl *Susan Drakes as ATS Girl *Jacob Robson as German Sailor *Rick Gilroy as Civilian - Spiv *Ellen Capron as Pretty ATS Girl *David Swift as Restaurant Customer *Jonathan Taylor as German Gunner *Pat Carney as Luftwaffe Officer Trivia *Rose Winters' communications device is now part of the collection at the Dad's Army Museum in Thetford. Category:Films